1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a broadcast receiver such as television receiver and the like, that receives broadcast signal of a plurality of channels through antenna, and outputs video and audio of a program corresponding to a broadcast signal of a selected channel.
Concerning such broadcast receiver, a broadcast receiver that monitors synchronized signal of the received broadcast signal, determines that broadcasting of the selected channel is over and has turned into a “sandstorm screen” in accordance that the synchronized signal is not detected, and switches program by automatically selecting other channel that meets the preference of a user (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Specification (Laid open) No. 2003-18484, hereinafter referred to as patent document 1.), has been known.
In addition, a broadcast receiver that outputs video and audio that were recorded before hand in a predetermined recording medium, in a case where the broadcasting of the selected channel is over (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Specification (Laid open) No. 2002-218331, hereinafter referred to as patent document 2.), has been known.
Concerning a broadcast receiver, a broadcast receiver that prevents wasteful assumption of electric power, by switching automatically to a power saving mode in a case where broadcasting of the selected channel is not conducted (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Specification (Laid open) No. 2002-16854, hereinafter referred to as patent document 3.), has been known.
Further, concerning a broadcast receiver, a broadcast receiver that suppresses electric power consumption, by switching power supply circuit off in a case where broadcasting of the selected channel is not conducted (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Specification (Laid open) Tokukaihei 9-261554, hereinafter referred to as patent document 4.), has been known.
In addition, concerning a broadcast receiver, a broadcast receiver that is switched to receive a signal (such as video signal and audio signal) from an external apparatus (such as video replay device) connected through a predetermined external device connecting section (such as connecting terminal), in place of the broadcast signal from the antenna, and is capable to control the external apparatus in accordance to such switching (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Specification (Laid open) No. 2002-354351, hereinafter referred to as patent document 5.), has been known.